


What About What I Want?

by DrCosimaCormier



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: reader wants a baby. that's it. that's the summary.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh, hi there! this is my first lady dimitrescu fic! it was supposed to be a one shot, but no, I decided against that. at best, it'll be three-five chapters max. enjoy!

You and Lady Dimitrescu had been together for a little over a year. It'd been a bit tough to get close to her. She could be very intimidating and her height and razor sharp claws added to that. But you'd been able to hype yourself up with enough confidence to go up to her one day and confess your feelings for her. She, of course, thought you were joking until she realised just how serious you were being.

"Are you sure about your confession, dear?" Lady Dimitrescu asked you. You nodded your head. "Well, then, I suppose that's quite alright."

You frowned. "Oh, I thought that yo-" You cut yourself off, feeling your face flush. "I'm so sorry, My Lady. Please just forget what I just said." You said quickly as you gathered yourself.

Lady Dimitrescu raised her eyebrow and lifted your face up by your chin, her finger slightly longer than usual causing you to gulp. "Bad pet, telling your Mistress what to do." She moved her finger and began to walk away but stop abruptly. "Follow." She said simply before heading towards the stairs.

You scrambled after her and it took you a bit to catch up to her since she had longer legs than you and that meant she also had longer strides. "I'm sorry for telling you what to do, My Lady." You apologised softly, low enough for only yourself to hear but you knew she heard it too.

She didn't acknowledge your apology and opened the door to her chambers ushering you inside before shutting the door and locking it. "My dear, why are you so tense?" Lady Dimitrescu asked as she came up behind you and put her hands on your shoulders.

You squeaked a bit when she squeezed them. "Um, because you're going to punish me, My Lady?" You said it as more of a question rather than a statement.

She let out a small chuckle. "I will be doing no such thing, darling." Lady Dimitrescu said as she moved from behind you. "Come sit." She ordered as she sat in front of her vanity.

You quickly moved to sit in the seat near her. "Excuse me, Lady Dimitrescu, but why aren't you punishing me?" You asked.

She caught your eyes in the mirror of the vanity and let out a small sigh. "Frankly, My dear, I'm too tired to issue out a punishment for you tonight." Lady Dimitrescu replied. 

Her reply made you frown a bit. "So why am I here, Mistress?" You asked.

She pondered your question for a moment while she took off her makeup. "You know, my room gets a little lonely at night as I'm sure your quarters do, yes?" Lady Dimitrescu replied. You nodded your head. "So would you like to spend the night here? If no, you're more than welcome to return to quarters, darling." 

You melted slightly at her calling you darling. She was, if not only, very affective to you and not the other maids that worked in the castle, it made you feel special. "Only if you're okay with it, My Lady. I suppose I can sleep on the couch or on the floor if you prefer." You answered. 

Lady Dimitrescu hummed. "Nonsense, Y/N, you'll sleep in the bed with me. Unless, you are not comfortable with that arrangement." She said. 

The Mistress seemed pretty adamant about this arrangement, you could tell right before she broke eye contact. "I don't have my pyjamas." You replied sheepishly. You saw her face light up in a small smile before she turned to face you. 

"You may go retrieve them. This'll be your only opportunity to sleep in here so if you're not back in 10 minutes don't bother leaving your room, understand?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. You nodded your head and quickly made your way out of the room after unlocking the door. 

Your heart was racing as you walked as fast as you could to the servants side of the castle which was on the opposite side. You ran into one of Lady Dimitrescu's daughters, the sheer forced knocked you down to the ground and you let out a groan before looking up. 

"Watch where you're going, Y/N" Elise said. "What are you in a rush for anyway?" She asked.

You felt a little flustered. "Um, my pyjamas." You replied. You really don't have time to talk to her since you were on a time schedule, so to speak. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I really am in a rush." You said. 

Elise nodded her head and simply moved out of your way. "Of course, wouldn't want to keep Mother waiting." She said with a smirk before disappearing.

You shook your head at her comment and continued making your way to your room. Grabbing your pyjamas from where you haphazardly threw them this morning you raced back over to the other side of the castle. As you made your way over there you ran into something else. Someone else to be precise. it was Lady Dimitrescu. 

"Y/N, what have I told you about running in my castle?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. She pushed you down the hallway and into her room. "I know I said I was too tired to punish you, but I will if I have to." She said, but you could tell that she was honestly too tired to even think of a good punishment for you.

Your eyes still widened a bit at her words and you turned around to face her, clutching your pyjamas. "I'm sorry, I just, I didn't want to have to go back to my room, Lady Dimitrescu. I promise not to run in the halls again, I'll be good." You quickly said to her. 

She smiled at you. "See to it that you don't." She said. "Would you like to use the bathroom to change your clothes, Y/N?" Lady Dimitrescu asked as she headed over to her bed. 

You nodded your head and made your way into the bathroom. You let out a deep sigh as you locked the door. What exactly were Lady Dimitrescu's feelings toward you? You asked yourself as you stared in the mirror and closed your eyes to let out another deep breath before you opened them again. The knocking had been perfect timing to pull you out of that memory.

"Y/N, are you okay in there?" Alcina asked as she knocked on the door. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second, Al." You replied. Your mind had gotten away from you thinking about that first night you spent with Lady Dimitrescu even if nothing happened. You opened the bathroom door a few seconds later. "Sorry about that." You apologised. 

Alcina waved you off. "Perfectly fine, darling. But are you sure that you're okay?" Alcina asked as you walked over to the bed. You nodded your head and went to climb up on the bed, but Lady Dimitrescu grabbed your wrist and pulled you to stand in front of her. "I don't like it when you lie to me, Y/N." 

You nodded your head. "I know. And I'm not." You replied. Alcina raises an eyebrow at you. "Honestly, Al, it's nothing." You said.

She let go of your wrist and stood up. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll be in the library. Sweet dreams, my dear." Alcina said before leaving the room. 

You stood in front of the bed looking a little dumbfounded. Why didn't you just tell her what was wrong? Maybe because it was kind of ridiculous, wanting something that you may never get to have but have always wanted. You climbed into the bed and sat there for a few minutes before deciding that you should probably confide in Alcina instead of keeping it away from her. 

"Well, that didn't take long." Alcina said as you stood in the doorway of the library. 

You shrugged and went to go sit down in the chair nearest to where she was sitting at. "It got lonely." You said. She didn't say anything in response. You frowned a bit. "I want a baby." It was said quietly, maybe a little too quiet, but you knew she heard you.

Lady Dimitrescu stopped what she was doing and turned to face you. There was a shift in her tone of voice. "Is that so?" She asked. You nodded your head. "I suppose I can go into the village and see what I can find." 

You raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" You asked. She nodded her head and turned back to her work. "So what, you're just going to go into the village and grab the first baby you see?" You asked. 

The question caused her to turn back toward you. "Is that what you want?" She asked. 

"No! That's not what I want, Alci." You replied. She nodded her head and turned back around. 

"Would you like a surrogate?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. 

That wasn't a bad question. "No. I want to carry the baby myself." You said. 

"And you've thought about this all the way through?" Alcina asked. 

"Yes, of course." You replied.

She hummed. "And if you're to die during birth, am I to care for the child?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. Her tone showed a hint of sadness but nothing more.

You hadn't thought of that possibility. "I would hope so, if you wanted to." You replied. It dawned on you that you hadn't asked her if she wanted kids with you, but you figured that since she had three daughters that maybe a fourth child, a baby, would be a nice addition to the family. "I'm sorry, I never asked." You said. 

"Never asked what, Y/N?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. She knew what you were referring to but still wanted you to clarify. 

You shifted in your seat. "I never asked you if you would want more kids. Never asked if you'd want to raise more kids." You answered. "I guess I just thought that you'd be elated by the idea and there wouldn't be-" Lady Dimitrescu cut you off.

"Y/N, if you want a baby then that's fine with me. I'll do what I can to help you out and I'll, of course, help you raise the child. You wouldn't be alone in the whole thing." Alcina said. She was back to her soft tone of voice.

You stood up and went by her side and tried to force your way into her lap. "Really?" You asked as she picked you up to help you settle down on her lap. She nodded her head. "It would be our baby." You said as you laid your head down on her chest. 

"Of course, our baby." She repeated your words. It was a nice thought, really. "Who would look after the child?" Alcina asked. 

You thought for a moment and for some reason this person seemed perfect for the job. "What about Heisenberg? I think he'd make a fine babysitter." You replied with a small laugh. 

"Absolutely not. I will not have my child being watched by my idiot of a brother, Y/N." Alcina replied. Or maybe she was back in Lady Dimitrescu tone of voice, you never really could tell. 

You frowned and lifted your head up. "Why not? You didn't let him watch the girls while you took care of business?" You asked. She shook her head. "Well, I think he'd do a wonderful job, Alcina." You said as you played with her necklace. 

"Dear, I appreciate the confidence you have in my brother, but you don't know Heisenberg the way that I do. I don't trust him to look after our child, not even if a situation were to happen and I- we needed someone right away." Alcina replied. 

She was right, you didn't know him like she did. "When are you going into the village?" You asked.

"I'll go first thing tomorrow." Alcina replied.

You let a small mischievous smile find your face. "Can I come?" You asked. Alcina nodded her head. "We'll go see your brother too." You said as you tried to shimmy your way off of her lap, but her grip tightened as your words hit her ears.

"We will be doing no such thing, Y/N." Lady Dimitrescu said sternly, she sounded a bit angry. It was amazing how Alcina and Lady Dimitrescu were the same person, but were also two different people at the same time. 

You frowned as your hands found her and try to pry them from around you to loosen her grip. "Why not, Alcina?" You asked.

"Because I said so." She replied.

You rolled your eyes at her reply and managed to escape from her grip and slide to the floor. "I don't care. We're going to go see your brother tomorrow, we're going to tell him that I want a baby, we're going to ask him if he'll look after the child whenever we may ask him to, and that's final, Alcina. I don't care if you don't like it, it's my decision, and it's his decision whether he wants to or not." You said, a bit of anger dripping from your voice. 

Lady Dimitrescu stared at you, her eyes narrowing. If you were anyone else she wouldn't have let you get so far in your sentence with that tone of voice. "No." Lady Dimitrescu said. She drew her gaze from you and returned to her work. 

You made your way out of the library and back to the room, slamming the door shut. You knew she would hear it, you knew she wouldn't care, but you still did it anyway. It was a few hours before Lady Dimitrescu came back to the room, you were still awake, but you pretended that you were sleeping. You heard her moving around the room as she got ready for bed and then felt the bed dip when she got in it.

"I know you're still awake, Y/N." Lady Dimitrescu said. 

"No, I'm not." You mumbled as you turned over to face her. "See? I'm sleeping." You said before closing your eyes again. 

Lady Dimitrescu pulls you over to her side of the bed. "I see, but why are you still awake, little one?" She asks before kissing your forehead. You squirmed a bit in her embrace, your feet brushing against her knee a bit. "Y/N, stop squirming." You stopped, but that didn't last long.

"Not everything has to have your final say." You say as your fingers dance across her stomach. "I really think we should see your brother when we go into the village." You added. 

Alcina sighed and kissed your forehead again. "Sleep. We'll discuss it in the morning, Y/N." Alcina said. You nodded against her side and slowly found yourself falling asleep against her. You always slept best when next to her so it wasn't a surprise that her presence was enough to relax your body and give into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I didn't go back and read this, just posted as soon as I finished it so there may be a lot of grammatical errors, I apologise!

You woke up to an empty bed which wasn't a surprise. Alcina rarely slept at night so was always out and about around the castle waiting for you to come and find her. But this time you panicked slightly, worried that she'd gone to the village without you, and upset that you may have missed out on the opportunity to speak to Heisenberg. You climbed out of the bed and made your way into the hallway. You quietly padded down to the staircase, but stopped when you heard the clicking and clacking of Alcina's heels. She was carrying a tray in her hand and you smiled at yourself before rushing back to the room as quickly and quietly as possible, getting back into bed and closing your eyes.

"Y/N?" Alcina asked as she entered the room. "Dear, I know you're awake." She said. 

You groaned a little and smiled as you rolled over. "How do you always know that I'm awake?" You ask her as you sit up in the bed. 

Alcina just shook her head as she walked over to the little table on the far side of the room and set the tray down. "Your breathing is different when you're sleeping, it's even, it's at a nice pace. When you're awake, your breathing changes and when I walked into the room it quickened, just as it did when you saw me walking back from the kitchen." Alcina replied. She looked over her shoulder at you, her golden orbs locking eyes with yours. "Come eat, we'll be leaving soon. I'll see you in the library when you're done." Alcina said before going to leave the room. 

"Alci?" You called out. Your voice was soft and made her stop and turn to face you. "What about Heisenberg?" You asked. 

Alcina, more like Lady Dimitrescu, raised her eyebrow. "What about Heisenberg?" She asked, repeating your question, but with more emphasis. 

You cleared your throat. "We are going to go see him, right?" You asked, making your way over to the table.

Lady Dimitrescu gave a curt nod. "Of course, my dear. It's what you wanted, yes?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. You nodded your head. "It'll be our first stop, no sense in going to get what I need before seeing my brother." Lady Dimitrescu replied before turning back around and heading out of the room.

You almost called her name out again, but the door closed. You sighed. She didn't sound to happy about the idea of seeing her brother, but she was doing it for you. For the baby that you'd soon be carrying. The thought made you smile as you brought your hand to your belly. Your belly, in response, growled signalling that it was hungry. You simply nodded your head and complied with the demand, willingly of course. After you finished your breakfast, you dressed yourself before heading out to the library.

"What have I told you about keeping me waiting, Y/N?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. 

You rolled your eyes at the question. "I set my own pace, Alcina. If you don't like it then dispose of me." You replied. It was a bold response, yes, but Lady Dimitrescu didn't expect anything less from you. 

Her eyes snapped up to you, narrowing as she took in your appearance. "I don't appreciate that tone, my dear, you know that." Lady Dimitrescu replied.

"I'm well aware of that, My Lady." Now you were teasing her, you knew she wouldn't like that. Teasing and mocking were things she was not fond of, but you did it anyway to get under her skin. Lady Dimitrescu let out a low growl. "Shall we leave for your brother's house, my dear?" You asked, a small smile settling on your face.

Lady Dimitrescu set the book down that she was reading or at least trying to read as she waited for you and stood up. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Y/N. Failure to do so will result in punishment." Lady Dimitrescu said, ushering you out of the library.

"Oh, boy, I'll be punished? Well, don't be surprised if I act up on purpose." You replied. God, what was wrong with you. 

Lady Dimittrescu spun you around so fast and leaned down to your level. "Y/N, I'm only going to tell you this once so heed my warning. It would be in your best interest to be on your best behaviour. I expect you to do as I say and I expect nothing less. I tolerate your words, but there is a line and I would love it if you didn't cross it. And I simply will dispose of you if you keep this attitude up." Lady Dimitrescu said, her voice low. 

You gulped. Maybe you'd gotten a little carried away, you tend to do that sometimes, but she's never gotten upset with you about it. "Is it because you don't want your brother to think you've gone soft? Nor the people in the village?" You asked out loud. It was mostly to yourself, but also for her.

She sighed and rested her forehead against yours, her hands cupping your cheeks. "In part, yes. But I also don't want you thinking that you can say and do whatever you please. I have rules and you must follow them, Y/N. And if those rules don't get followed, I simply must punish you and you wouldn't like the ones that I had out for bad behaviour." She replied. She kissed your nose and stood up straight. "Have I made myself clear, Y/N?" Lady Dimitrescu asked.

You nodded your head before looking up at her. "Yes, My Lady. I'll do my best to keep myself in check, I promise." You replied. She smiled at you before ushering you outside. 

The weather was actually pleasant for once. It still looked gloomy around the castle and the village, but the sun was shining and you could see how colourful the grass, flowers, and trees were. You made your way over to where the carriage was before a hand on your shoulder stopped you forcing you to turn and face the Lady of the castle.

"I thought we'd walk, if that's alright with you, darling." Alcina said. Her voice was soft and sounded like honey to you. You preferred it over Lady Dimitrescu's tone which was always firm and a bit scary. You nodded your head, smiling as you placed your hand in hers. Her hands were much bigger than yours, but you still enjoyed holding hands with her. 

"Promise not to walk too fast." You said as the two of you made your way down to wherever her brother's house was located. 

"I promise. But Heisenberg's house is a ways away so if your legs start to get tired, let me know." Alcina said. You nodded your head. It wouldn't be long before you got tired of walking, not because your legs ached, but because you liked it with Alcina carried you. Which is what happened about 30 minutes into your walk. "Sometimes I think you lie about your legs being tired just so you don't have to walk anymore." Alcina said with a laugh. 

You buried your face into her neck. "That's not always the case, Alci. And my legs do hurt this time, it's hard keeping up with your long strides sometimes." You say, your words slightly muffled. 

"One day you'll make the walk to the village all without my help." Alcina said. You shook your head. "Shake your head all you want, dear, but it won't change the fact. One day I'm going to tell you no and I won't carry you." 

You sighed. "But why?" You whined. "I thought you liked carrying me as much as I like you carrying me." You stated. 

"Of course I do dear, but I get tired too." She replied. That you did know, but it still took you by surprise. "Anyway, My brother's house is close so I'm going to put you down." 

You wrapped your arms around her neck. "No." You protested. Alcina chuckled. "It's not funny, I don't want to be put down." You said.

"No, you're right, it's not funny, but it is adorable, Y/N." Alcina said as you lifted your head to look at her. "Remember what I said about being good and do as I say." 

You sighed and loosened your grip and she put you down. "You're mean." You posted as the two of you walked the rest of the way to Heisenberg's house. 

"I'm mean?" Alcina asked. You nodded your head. "I see, I'll keep that in mind, pet." Lady Dimitrescu said. 

Fuck. You definitely fucked up if she was calling you pet. 

"I didn't m-" Lady Dimitrescu cut you off. 

"Knock." Lady Dimitrescu instructed as the two of you stopped in front of a house, implying that you had arrived at your destination. 

You knocked on the door. You glanced up at Alcina who didn't meet your gaze. "Alci?" You asked. She ignored you causing you to sigh. You really shouldn't have said that she was mean. 

The door opened before you could call her name again. 

"As I live and breath. If it isn't my dear sister." Heisenberg grumbled out as he held the door open for the two of you. 

Lady Dimitrescu rolled her eyes. "Heisenberg, I assume you're well." She said. 

"I've been better." Heisenberg replied. He glanced at you for a second before following his sister. "What brings you to my humble abode, Alcina?" Heisenberg asked. 

Lady Dimitrescu made her way over to a chair and sat. You went to stand next to her, like the good little pet that you were. 

"Y/N wanted to speak to you." Lady Dimitrescu replied. 

You gulped a bit as you felt Heisenberg's eyes land on you. "Is that so? Whatever would your help want to speak to me about, Alcina?" Heisenberg asked. 

Lady Dimitrescu looked to you. "Speak, Y/N." Lady Dimitrescu said as she stood up. She'd literally just sat down, why was she getting up? "Unfortunately, I have more pressing matters to attend to so the two of you will keep each other company while I am out." Lady Dimitrescu said. 

Your brows furrowed a bit. "Alci?" You asked as she made her way back to the door. She ignored you. "Alcina?" You called after her. Again, she ignored. "Alcina, what the _fuck_?" You asked, this got her attention. Specifically the last word.

"What more do you want, Y/N? You asked to speak to my brother and I'm giving you the opportunity to do that while I go get what I need." Lady Dimitrescu said. 

You frowned. "But I thought we were going to do this together?" You said, it was more of a question. She shook her head. "Fine." 

Lady Dimitrescu patted your head. "Good girl, my dear pet." Lady Dimitrescu said. "Maybe if I get back before the sun is down, you'll get a treat when we get back to the castle." 

That should've excited you, but it didn't, Lady Dimitrescu noticed, but didn't address it. 

"What do you mean if you're back before sunrise?" You questioned.

"The sun sets rather quickly here, I'm sure you noticed that, pet." Lady Dimitrescu replied. There she goes again, calling you pet. "Heisenberg, if I'm not back, you're to keep Y/N here for the night until I can come back in the morning." Lady Dimitrescu ordered. 

Heisenberg nodded his head. "Of course, Alcina." Heisenberg said.

Your eyes widened a bit. You couldn't imagine a night away from Alcina. "Alci, you'll be back before dark, won't you?" You asked. 

Lady Dimitrescu leaned down to look at you face to face, as she had done earlier. "I'll try my best pet. And while I'm gone, you'll be sure to be good for that idiot over there." She said. 

"Is this a test?" You asked. Lady Dimitrescu raised her eyebrow. "Are you trying to see how well Heisenberg can take care of me or are you trying to see how good I can be even if I'm not in your presence?" You asked, breaking down your previous question. 

Lady Dimitrescu smiled at you. "Both. Now, I really must get going, I really don't think you want to be stuck with my brother until morning. Bye, darling." Lady Dimitrescu said before she left you all alone with her brother. 

You turned to face him. "Now, what'd you want to talk to me about, Y/N?" Heisenberg asked with a toothy grin. 

You sighed. Alcina had been right, you did want to speak with him. This was all your decision and she was just giving you what you requested. You made your way over to the chair that Alcina had been sitting in and sat down. 

"I have an important question to ask. It's very personal and very serious." You said. You hoped that Heisenberg would say yes to what you were going to ask. You were counting on it. He nodded his head signalling for you to continue. "Well, I want a baby and I was won-" She was cut off.

Heisenberg let out a laugh, like a loud one. "You want a baby?" You nodded your head. "And my sister is fine with that?" You nodded your head again. Heisenberg nodded his head. 

He didn't say anything for a bit so you did. "Will you watch the baby whenever we ask?" You asked. The question caught him off guard.

"You want me to be a babysitter?" Heisenberg asked. You nodded her head. "And my sister is okay with that?" He asked.

"More or less. She told me that you never got to watch the girls as they grew up." You explained. "I mean, that was after I suggested you, but still."

"Wait, you suggested me up as a babysitter? Even though you barely know me?" Heisenberg asked.

You nodded your head. "Yeah. I think you'd be a great babysitter and an uncle." You replied. 

Heisenberg smiled at that. "I appreciate that, Y/N." Heisenberg said.

"So will you?" You asked.

"If my sister is absolutely okay with then absolutely." Heisenberg replied.

You smiled. "Thank you." You said. 

Heisenberg nodded his head. "No problem. Can't wait to teach the kiddo different ways to annoy Alcina." Heisenberg said.

You laughed. "Now I know why Alci never let you watched her daughters." You said, laughing. 

Your conversation with Heisenberg never died down even after four hours of talking. It was starting to get late though and you were worried that Alcina may not be back before it got dark outside, leaving you to spend the night with her brother. That worry kind of went away when there was a knock on the door. Heisenberg went to go open and sure enough your Mistress was on the other side of it. 

"Y/N, Heisenberg." Lady Dimitrescu greeted. "Is everything alright?" She asked. 

"Yeah, everything's fine." You replied with a small yawn. 

Lady Dimitrescu nodded her head. "Was she a good girl for you, Heisenberg?" Lady Dimitrescu asked. 

"Oh just the best. You got a good one, Alcina." Heisenberg replied. His compliment made you flush a bit. 

"Good, good. Well, my dear, we best make our way back to the castle. Come." Lady Dimitrescu commanded. You quickly made your way over to where she was standing. "Have a good evening, Heisenberg." 

Heisenberg tipped his hat. "You too, Alcina. And thanks for your company, Y/N, I appreciated it and you are welcome here any time." Heisenberg said. 

You smiled at him and gave him a small wave before he shut the door. 

"I take it you got the answer you were hoping for, my dear?" Alcina asked as the two of you walked away from her brother's house. You nodded your head, too tired to give a verbal answer. "Shall I carry you back to the castle, Y/N? You seem to be falling asleep on your feet." 

"No, no, I got it. I can make the walk." You said in a sleepy tone. Alcina hummed. "I want to prove to you that I don't need your help to make the trek to and from the castle." You said. 

Alcina hummed again. "Of course." She said as she stopped you. "Arms up." Alcina ordered and you obeyed lifting your arms up and Alcina lifted you off the ground. 

You laid your head down on her shoulder as she continued to make the journey back to Castle Dimitrescu. You yawned. "I could've made it." You mumbled against her neck. 

"I know, I know." Alcina said softly. "Sleep, Y/N, you need it." Alcina said, but you were already asleep, snoring softly causing her to let out a small chuckle. She found it endearing how adorable you looked as you slept. It was a sight that would forever be burned into her memory and she wouldn't have it any other way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I really apologise! okay, so listen, I was finishing this up last night and I fell asleep. And then I tried to finish it when I woke up and my computer started being rude so I couldn't. But now, it's finished. It might be bad, but I think y'all might like it regardless of that fact. enjoy! also I didn't proofread this so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors!

It'd been a few weeks since the whole baby thing had been brought up. In those few weeks you'd read every book on parenting and babies. You were almost done with a reread of one of the books when Alcina came into the library.

"Y/N, come with me for a second." Alcina said before slipping out of the room again.

You groaned and got up from your spot to follow her but when you got into the hallway you didn't see her. "She walks too fast." You mumbled to yourself. "Alci, which way did you go?" You asked. You got no reply so you went back into the library.

If Alcina really needed you she'd come back. You were right. A few minutes later Alcina popped back into the library, a frown on her face. She didn't say anything as she walked in and stood in front of you. You pretended that you were invested in your book for a while before she cleared her throat causing you to look up at her.

"You walk too fast." You said before looking back down at your book again. "But I promise to follow you this time if you carry me." You said.

Alcina rolled her eyes. "That's not considered following me, Y/N." Alcina replied. "I'm leaving now so I suggest you do the same if you'd like to keep up." Alcina said before turning around and heading towards the door.

You scrambled slightly so you wouldn't get left behind like last time. "Where are we going anyway?" You asked.

"Patience, Y/N, you'll see when we get there." Alcina replied. She was kind of excited take you wherever she was taking so you just nodded your head. The two of you stopped in front of a door and she turned around to face you. "Now, turn around." Alcina said.

You did as you were told and felt something cover your eyes. "Alci?" You asked, slightly nervous.

She let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, Y/N, just stay calm." She said. You nodded your head again. Alcina leaned down and kissed the top of your head. "I hope you like this." Alcina said against your head before she guided you into the room that the door led to.

"I'm sure I will." You replied. Alcina liked that reply and you heard open the door. 

"Surprise, my dear. You may open your eyes." Alcina said softly and you opened your eyes and let out a soft gasp.

You blinked back tears. "What's all this?" You asked. 

"Well," Victoria, the oldest of the three sisters spoke. "Mother told us that you wanted to have a baby and we thought that we'd throw you a small part. I believe your people call it a baby shower?" She said, but it was in more of a question form.

You smiled and nodded your head. "Yes, that's, uh, what we call it. A baby shower." You replied, but then you frowned and turned towards Alcina. "But I'm not pregnant, Alci." You said. 

She nodded her head. "I know, Y/N, but you will be." Alcina replied. "Think of it as a pre-baby shower. And then the baby making ceremony will happen, just between me and you." Alcina added that last part softly. 

You nodded your head and turned your frown back into a smile. "Thank you, for this, really." You said. 

"So, you're going to have a baby?" Daniela asked. You nodded your head. "And you're okay with this?" Daniela asked another question, this one directed at her mother. 

"Of course, Daniela. I will always support Y/N's choices." Alcina replied and that made your heart melt a bit. 

Elise walked up to you with a gift in her hand. "I made this for your baby. I hope you like it." Elisa said. She was the youngest out of the three. 

You took the gift out of her hand but only got to hold it for a second before Alcina grabbed it and placed it on the table. "I was going to open that." You said with a slight pout. 

"Presents after dinner, now sit." Alcina ordered and you obeyed. "Good girl." Alcina said and that made you blush a bit. 

"So have you thought of any baby names?" Victoria asked. You shook your head. "Well, if you need any suggestion then you can always ask me. I have a ton of names floating around in my head." Victoria said. 

"Thank you. I will definitely ask you for some." You replied. Your gaze found the eyes of Heisenberg who had yet to say anything. "How are you, Heisenberg?" You asked after the brief eye contact. 

Heisenberg cleared his throat before replying. "I'm good, Y/N, thank you for asking. And how are you?" Heisenberg replied. 

"I'm fine." You replied. And you were, kind of. 

The five of you mostly ate dinner in silence. The only conversation was when someone asked someone else to pass them a bowl or a plate. You noticed that Alcina kept glancing at you as you played with your food. It wasn't that you were hungry, you were just kind of overwhelmed and tired. It'd been a long day for you and the thought of curling up in Alcina's big bed was the only thing you kept thinking about besides the baby. 

You pushed your chair out a bit and stood up causing everybody to look up at you. "I, um, need to use the bathroom." You said sheepishly and quickly made your way out of the room and down the hall. You kept walking until you realised that you'd walked yourself all the way to your old room in the servants quarters. A room that wasn't assigned to you anymore and that you couldn't enter because, well, it belonged to one of the new maids now. You let out a deep breath and turned around. "Holy shit, Alci, you scared me." You didn't realise you were being followed by her. 

"I'm sorry, dear, I was slightly worried about you. Are you alright?" Alcina asked as she walked over to where you were standing. You nodded your head. "You don't seem alright. Maybe you should go to bed? We can open your presents and do the ceremony tomorrow." Alcina suggested. 

You liked that idea. A lot. You wanted to say yes to it, but you know how hard everybody worked to do something special for you and you at least wanted to see the party all the way through. "We can do presents tonight and the ceremony tomorrow?" You countered. Alcina seemed to mull it over before giving you and curt nod and picking you up. "Alci, I'm perfectly capable of walking." You say as you squirm in her arms. 

Alcina frowned. "You always whine and beg me to pick you up and when I do, you just complain. I can never win with you, Y/N." Alcina said with a sigh. It was true. The girls always teased you about it, but you knew not to take the teasing to heart and would laugh alongside them. "Are you sure you're up for presents tonight? I have no idea what my daughters or Heisenberg got you, but do be careful when opening their gifts." 

"Well, Elise said that she made her gift." You reply. Alcina hums in reply. "So what'd you get me?" You asked as your hands played with Alcinas necklace. You loved messing with it. It was so pretty and fit her perfectly. 

Alcina shook her head. "I shan't ruin the surprise of my gift just because you're impatient, little one." Alcina said as she put you down so you two could get back to your party. "Presents and then it's bed time for Y/N." Alcina said as the two of you entered the room. 

"Ooh, open mine first! Did I tell you I made it for you?" Elise asked as she handed you her present for the second time that night. 

You took the present and this time Alcina did not take it from your hands. "You did. I'm excited to open it." You replied as you sat down and began opening the gift. "Wow, Elise, you made this?" You asked as you held the gift in front of you. It was a baby blanket. 

"I did. I actually made you a few." Elise replied. 

You smiled at her. "Well, thank you, I really appreciate it and I love it." You said. You turned to Alcina. "Isn't this cute, Alci?" You asked and she just nodded her head with a smile on her face before handing you the second gift, this one was from Daniela. You could tell she was still concerned about you, but you knew she was still trying to be happily engaged as you opened the gifts.

"Spoiler alert, but my gift is the best one here." Daniela said. "But don't open it right now." 

You raised your eyebrow. "Why not?" You asked. Now you were nervous that it wasn't a gift and was more of a prank. Daniela just shook her head and you looked to Alcina who gave a small shrug. "Okay. But when can I open it?" You asked. You pushed the gift over to the side where the baby blanket Elise made was. 

"After the baby making ceremony." Daniela replied. "You won't like it if you open it up beforehand, I swear." 

You gave her a timid smile and grab the next gift from Alcina. "This is from you, right, Victoria?" You asked. The girl nods her head enthusiastically, she seemed to be rather excited about her gift. You shook the gift lightly and it made a small noise. "I wonder what it could be." You said to yourself quietly and you opened the gift. You let out a tiny gasp as your hand came up to your mouth. 

"Do you like it?" Victoria asked. "I didn't really know what to give you and mother was little to no help so I, um, came up with the best idea I could." She said. 

You really didn't know what to say as you stared at the gift. It was a painting. A painting of you and Alcina with the girls. The painting depicted the image of you cradling something but there was nothing in your arms. It caused you to frown for only a second before you were back to admiring how realistic the painting looked. "I love it, Victoria. I really don't know what else to say. It's amazing. I didn't know you could paint." You said.

Victoria shrugged. "Eh, it's not my best work, but I'm glad you love it." Victoria replied. "The empty space in your arms is so I can go back and paint the baby after its born. If you want me to." Victoria added. 

You teared up a bit. "I would really like that, Victoria. Thank you." You said. She gave you a big smile, she was glad that you loved the painting. You look to Alcina expecting her to hand you a gift from Heisenberg but she didn't. "Oh, did you not bring a gift?" You asked as your eyes found Heisenberg's. 

He grumbled something that caused Alcina to frown before standing up. "I got you this. It's a bassinet for the baby and then that's a stroller. You're welcome." Heisenberg said before sitting down. 

"Thank you, Heisenberg, that was very thoughtful of you." You replied. Alcina spoke before you could thank everyone for the party and the gifts even though most of it had been a bit awkward. 

"Y/N appreciates all of your gifts and the shower, but now it's time for bed. Say good night, darling." Alcina said before she headed out of the room. You quickly got up and told everybody good night before running to catch up to Alcina. "You really shouldn't run in the halls, my dear." 

You rolled your eyes. "I wouldn't have to run if you didn't take such long strides. I tell you time and time again that I have shorter legs than you and I can only walk so fast, Alci. If you've got a problem with me running to catch up with you so I don't get lost in the hallways then by all means find a solution to it." You replied. 

"I should have you sleep with the maid who now has your room for that tone, Y/N." Alcina threatened. 

You laughed. "Ooh, am I proving too much for you to handle, Lady Dimitrescu?" You asked. You hadn't used her title all night, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity. You stopped walking when she stopped walking knowing that she was going to turn around so you made a quick run for it back to her room where you locked the door. You could hear the sound of her heels getting closer so you quickly sprayed on some of her perfume hoping that it would mask your scent as you ran to hide in her giant closet. 

"Y/N?" Alcina called out sweetly but you knew it was a trap. You were surprised at how you managed to keep your heart rate down and breathing low as you heard her move around the room. "Now, where are you hiding, little one? Come out, come out wherever you are." She said in a sing-songy voice. You had to hold back your laughter. "My dear, if you're not within my sights in five seconds I will actually be forced to punish you and I know you don't want that." Her tone was serious, you could tell and you gulped. Was she actually being serious. 

"One." She waited a moment to see if you would appear before saying the next number. "Two." Still nothing. "Y/N, I'm at three, do you really want me to get to five?" She asked out loud. Her voice seemed so close to your ears. "Four. If I find you before I get to five you're in big trouble, my dear." You gulped. She sounded like she meant business so you were quietly trying to make your way out from your hiding spot when you felt something touch you causing you to yelp and scramble out of the closet.

"Alci? Alci? There's something in the closet." You whimpered out as you climbed onto the bed and brought the covers to your face. Alcina didn't reply, she wasn't even in the room anymore. "Alcina, are you still in here?" You asked. You were scared but you didn't dare move from the bed as your eyes looked at the doorway that led to the closet. "Alcina, if that was you in the closet then it wasn't funny." You said, kind of yelling in the direction of the closet. 

"And what will you do if it was?" Alcina whispered into your ear causing you to jump as you tried to get off the bed but just ended up tangling yourself up in the blankets. "Y/N, calm down. I'm sure whatever you felt in the closet was nothing more than a piece of clothing." Alcina said as she helped you untangle yourself from the covers

You frowned. "I know it was you." You muttered under your breath. You knew she heard you though, but you just put your head on your pillow, back facing Alcina. "Good night." You mumbled out as you closed your eyes. 

Alcina made her way over to the other side of the bed and put her face right in front of yours. "Open your eyes right now, Y/N." She ordered and you reluctantly obeyed her. "Good girl. Now, tell Alci what's wrong." Alcina said as you sat up in the bed. 

Alcina got in the bed and you realised that she was in her pyjamas and not the clothes she wore for the shower. "When did you change?" You asked.

"When I was looking for you. You're avoiding my question, Y/N." She replied and you let out a sigh. 

You look at Alcina, your eyes meeting her gold coloured eyes. They were perhaps the most beautiful eyes that you'd ever seen. They could go from sweet and trusting to terrifying in a split second and that excited you. You chewed in your lip a bit as the two of you stared at each other. It was like you were trying to answer her question with saying the words and she was trying to pry the answer from you without having to repeat herself. You were the one that broke the eye contact when you looked down at your fingers playing with them as you contemplated how to answer her question. You knew Alcina was starting to get impatient with you. 

"Listen, Y/N, I can't know what you need help with if you don't tell me." She said softly. You sniffled. "Is this about the baby?" Alcina asked and you nodded your head. "Okay. What about the baby? Do you not want to have one anymore?" She asked. You quickly lifted your head up, the expression on her face letting her know that you did still want a baby. Alcina sighed. "Y/N, dear, please talk to me." 

You nodded your head and rubbed at your eyes a bit. "I want to do the ceremony tonight." You replied, it was a soft reply. You don't think Alcina heard you because her brows furrowed. You cleared your throat and repeated yourself. "I want to do the ceremony tonight. Please." You said, but you weren't looking at Alcina when you said it and your heart was pounding in your chest. You were scared to look at her. You were nervous. But you knew what you wanted and you had told her and that was the most important thing right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! hope I'm able to update this soon! and I hope you're enjoying the journey of reader x lady dimitrescu!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! I've never written a [insert character] x reader before so I hope I did lady dimitrescu and reader's character justice and continue to do so! and requests/prompts are always welcomed in my tumblr asks on either of my accounts! 
> 
> tumblr: homoo-wan-kenobi/ladydimitrescuspet  
> twitter: drcosimacormier


End file.
